powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Power Rangers Ninja Steel is the 24th season of Power Rangers. The series is based on Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Production Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''was trademarked by Saban Brands in January 2016, just prior to the start of ''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Plot 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Saban's Power Rangers Ninja Steel starts deep in space, where Galvanax is the reigning champion of the most popular intergalactic game show in the universe, and monsters battle to prove who is the mightiest warrior. Galvanax is determined to become invincible by controlling the mythical Ninja Nexus Prism, which contains six supernatural Ninja Power Stars. The only thing standing in his way is a new team of heroic teenage Power Rangers who possess the Prism. The evil Galvanax sends his warrior contestants down to Earth to steal the Prism, with each epic battle against the Rangers broadcast throughout the universe. Together, the Rangers must master their arsenal of Power Stars, Zords and Megazords, each made of legendary ninja steel, in order to stop this evil threat and save our planet from destruction. Characters Rangers :Main article: Ninja Steel Rangers Allies *Redbot *Princess Viera Civilians *Monty *Victor Vincent *Mrs. Finch *Principal Hastings *Marcus Tien *Ace *Jackie Thompson Villains Galaxy Warriors *Galvanax *Ripcon *Madame Odius *Cosmo Royale *Aiden Romero (robot) *Kudabots *Basherbots *Buzzcams *Skullgators *Galvanax's Warrior Contestants **Korvaka **Ripperat **Spinferno **Slogre **Tangleweb **Badpipes **Hacktrack **Stonedozer **Trapsaw **Toxitea **Shoespike **Drillion **Phonepanzee **Cat O'Clock **Abrakadanger **Forcefear **Cleocatra Arsenal Zords Episodes Video Release *''to be added'' Toyline *''to be added'' Video Games *''to be added'' Notes *This is the first time a White Ranger appears in the Neo-Saban era. **This is also the first time since Power Rangers Jungle Fury that had a White Ranger in the core team. *Ninja Steel has the first male musician ranger. *First time since Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers that there are male Blue and Yellow Rangers on the core team as Ninja Storm is made up of two teams (Wind/Samurai and Thunder) where Blake and Dustin sort of have this distinction. *First time both Pink and White Rangers are females on a team. *First time in the opening theme where the Rangers appear by first name, not including the 6th Ranger. *The Sixth Ranger is capable of joining the core rangers in the Primary Megazord, without his personal zord. This makes it the second time where all the rangers can be in the Megazord without every zord, the first being Power Rangers Dino Charge. **However, the Primary Megazord still requires all 5 main rangers. *In contrast to one of the previous seasons, Power Rangers Samurai (despite the theme of the show being about Ninjas), a lot of the Japanese themes are cut out for the villains, such as every demon or ninja-like life form being referred to as a monster instead, and having the monsters live in the Galaxy Warriors' Space Ship instead of the Japanese dojo the villains originally reside in the show's Japanese counterpart. Themes such as the Kitsune Ninja (Madame Odius) or the Demon Samurai (Ripcon) are ignored, and their roles are changed heavily. *This season also shares similarities to Power Rangers Operation Overdrive: **There are human-like robots (Mack and Aiden). ***Aiden is evil and made from Levi's memories. ***Mack is good and becomes a human in the end. **The red ranger takes their father's power (Mack prevents his father from becoming red ranger, Brody gains them 10 years after when he morphs the first time). **The Pink Rangers are tomboys. **The Blue Rangers have dreams of fame (stunts and Magic). **Kelson Henderson appears in the season (Norg and Mick). **The battlizer is an armor worn by its counterpart until called upon (Sentinel Knight and Vierra). **The yellow rangers like cars. **There are dump truck zords. **The blue rangers have flying vehicles. **The metallic rangers have monster counterparts. **Both sentai seasons are succeeded by animal themed ones (Gekiranger/Jungle Fury and Zyuohger). *Like Super Megaforce and Dino Charge, the villains have a space motif. *Levi is the first gold ranger that’s in an anniversary series while Zhane-in Space, Merrick-Wild Force, Tyzonn-Operation Overdrive, Orion-Super Megaforce are silver. *This season aired concurrent with the Super Sentai series Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. *This is the first season to have a son, brother, and father on the same team. See Also External links *Ninja Steel at powerrangers.com Category:New Saban Era